This invention relates to cervical orthopedic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to rigid devices for supporting the weight of the head through application of a supporting force by a supporting member in contact with the underside of the chin, and to devices for the control of cervical flexion, cervical extension, and cervical rotation, as well as kyphotic back.
It is sometimes necessary to restrict the range of motion of a patient's head, or to support the weight of a patient's head using orthotic means. This is typically accomplished by encircling the neck with a semi-rigid collar which supports the head while restricting or preventing cervical flexion, extension, and rotation. When securely fixed about the neck, such collars form chin supporting surface beneath the chin upon which the weight of the head is rested. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,226 to Calabrese, and 5,038,759 to Morgenstern. It is sometimes necessary to use the collar in combination with a larger stabilizing device which is fastened about the chest and to which the collar is fixed to form a load-bearing member between the collar and the chest. Such a device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,471 to Owens.
Cervical collars have inherent disadvantages to the wearer. Collars generally have a large surface area in contact with the skin, resulting in the undesirable trapping of perspiration and retention of body heat which cause discomfort to the wearers. Collars are also bulky and cannot be worn beneath clothing. In addition, cervical collars are typically constructed of semi-rigid materials which are not sufficiently resilient to retain their shape for more than several days of continuous use, and often are not stiff enough to provide full support even in the course of normal use.
Stabilizers, which are designed to transfer the entire weight of the head directly from the chin through the collar to the chest, may be awkward and uncomfortable for some wearers because they impinge directly on the wearer's chest. In addition, stabilizers may not fit or stabilize other patients with certain physical characteristics such as kyphosis.
Additionally, collars by their design are effective only as barriers to cervical flexion and extension. Consequently, they are inadequate for providing proper positioning of the head for wearers whose problems result from improper positioning of the thoracic spine. For example, a cervical collar is not effective to provide proper positioning for a wheelchair-bound patient who tends to slump forward in his chair. In a similar sense, collars are unable to compensate for other abnormal forward curvature of the upper spine such as kyphosis.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a cervical orthosis which avoids use of the chest as a load bearing surface, which improves wearer comfort through minimization of surface area of the device in contact with the skin, which may be worn beneath clothing with minimal cosmetic effects to the wearer, which avoids the creation of uncomfortable load bearing pressure points, and which further may be employed to control the position of the head when such requires a repositioning of the forward curvature of the thoracic spine. It is a further object of this invention to provide a cervical orthosis which will function effectively irrespective of the presence of kyphosis.
In addition, this invention is intended to be easily fabricated through several different well-known fabrication methods; to be producable in one piece or in several pieces; to be customizable to the needs of individual wearers; and to be adjustable in its overall shape to effect or to allow for changes in a wearer's body.